fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deus Ex Cycle
Tales of the Red Wings is a verse created by ZephyrosOmega. Summary Many years ago, the world was at war. The angelic forces of the astral plane collided with the daemons of the Abyss, both vying for supremacy over the other. Their battleground? A broken world. The races inhabiting this world struggled to survive against mysterious powers beyond their comprehension. The conflict ended at its peak, when the forces of light and darkness deployed their ultimate weapons. In a desperate bid to survive, the races of the world planned a mass exodus, to artificial islands hidden far away from the rest of the world. No one alive still remembers the events that split the world apart. All that is known is after that day, the world changed forever. Thousands of years have passed. The remnants of the great war have infused the world with spirit energy, the remnants of Angels and Daemons, and by its guiding light, civilization has regrown. Now, different species mingle and trade in bustling cities while ornate ships pass the harbors and sail into the great seas. Even the sky is no longer the limit with the rediscovery of airships. Despite the return of civilization as we know it, so much remains lost to war. The ruins of entire nations crumbling to dust in magic forests, long-lost treasures guarded by powerful beasts, and even other realms opened up by unwary travelers. Thus, the best and brightest individuals of society created organizations dedicated to exploring and rediscovering the long-lost relics of the world. After all, the isles of Astiria are just a tiny fraction of the true world. They are the Adventurer’s guilds. Important terms Magic Element: '''The element of Magic has existed for just as long as the universe has. It is infused into every aspect of life, and the Sentient races have learned to control it. The Magic Element takes three forms: The Gaseous Spirit Energy, the liquid Mana, and the solid Magicite. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic is purely based on enforcing one's will upon reality, and can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. All magic users possess Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Empowerment of Resistance (Via willpower), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic), '''Magic Crest: '''The "Signature" of a person's mana, which can be determined by a special piece of equipment and test. A magic crest is similar to a coat of arms, with larger family bloodlines having hereditary crests that take the same appearance over generations. Sufficiently powerful family crests will afford the user special abilities, allowing them to perform a certain spell or magic type far easier than it would otherwise be. For example, the Belnades family crest allows them to create ley lines, while the Evangelos family crest allows them to control their own personal time stream. '''Ark: '''A weapon blessed or forged by gods, giving it special properties made to kill gods in the event that they should turn on Humanity. Power of the Verse The verse varies widely in power throughout the different Arcs. Characters Range from 10-C to even a Tier 0 in the form of The Higher One. However, even weaker characters possess at least some hax, the most common being Time-space manipulation and Soul Manipulation, though many others exist. Cosmology of the Verse The planet of Algo is just one piece of an endlessly-expanding universe known as the mortal realm. This realm is just one of many, all of which orbit in an axis around the realm of the gods, like planets around their sun. Outside the realms is the void, a truly endless place without shape, time, or form to it. The known realms are as follows: * '''Realm of Mortals: '''The material universe, where humans and the great trinity reside, and the first created by Graham and Vale. * '''Realm of Elementals: '''The elemental universe, an endless wellspring of magic that has given form to beings born from the elements themselves. * '''Realm of Angels: '''The astral universe, an order-aligned plane ruled benevolently and strictly by the angel and fairy races. * '''Realm of Demons: '''The abyssal universe, a chaos-aligned maelstrom ruled by strength by the many races of demons and devils. * '''Realm of Dreams: '''The collective unconscious, sometimes known as the Dreamscape. An endless plane where all dreamers go and shape reality. * '''Soulstream: '''The place where departed spirits are sent, governed by the goddesses Hades and Gaia. Though not a typical universe, it connects the other realms together. * '''Realm of the Gods: '''The lodestone of all reality, much larger than any other realm, and the place where the gods reside. Feats and Calcs '''ATTACK POTENCY/DURABILITY Gale cuts through Vandolian Tank = 0.021 tons, Small Building Level Masamune Deflects the Tarrasque's breath weapon = 15 kilotons, Town Level Griffin's Blast Vaporizes a Pillar = 44.86 Tons, City Block Level SPEED SPEED (OLD TIMELINE) Zephyr Crosses the World Tree: 3,110,948,207,999,999,810,000,000c, Massively FTL+ Characters (New Timeline) Heroes * Zephyr Highwind * Alana Heartilly * Rynild Ras'Aul * Jay Grimoire Red Wings Guild * Milas Baldwin * Lissa Evangelos * Michael Ellend * Jackie Barrows * Cedric Durge * Crystal Rosewater Angel's Crown Guild * Seraph Almasy * Adellen Crowley Astirian Empire * Swan * Griffon * Eagle * Finch * Steelhide * Emperor Vandole * Felix Heartlily Arashi * Hikaru * Brine * Fantori * Shura * Gale Highwind The Veiled Heritance * Romulus * Shoal Other * Soichiro Sakuya New Red Wings * Naomi Akiyama Terraria Arc * Terra Ras'Aul Grimoire Family * Ashtar * Lilith Grimoire * Ainz Grimoire Alciela's Faction * Alciela Gods * The Great Unseen * Graham * Vale * Etro Characters from parallel worlds * Zephyr Highwind *Drexus Category:Verses Category:Astiria